Busybody
by Gothic984
Summary: Lucas is left to deal with Christie's enquiries without assistance from Gail, while Gail is intrigued by a mysterious individual.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories and follows on from Broken.

It was a pleasantly warm afternoon in Trinity South Carolina and there were no clouds cluttering the clear deep blue sky. Flowers began to blossom, indicating the early onset of Spring and the unprecedented cold spell appeared to have finally passed.

Gail Buck sat in the driver's side of her blood red Mustang, determined to remain focused on her current task. Whispers had spread around Town of her husband making a big announcement later in the week and while all other Reporters were attempting to uncover details of what that could be, Gail had chosen to break from the pack and refocus her efforts on Goat Town.

She had returned home after her previous disagreeing with Lucas, like the dutiful wife that she was and she had been trying to keep up appearances for the sake of their family; however, her previous bout of freedom had stirred up her old desires to roam and she was restless. In addition to her desire to break free from her current binds, she still felt the urge to hurt her husband like he had hurt her and decided the safest option for all parties was for her to busy herself, so not to disturb the peace.

'I don't see why I'm gettin' roped into this, you're bein' unreasonable Rosie' Abe snapped when she had remained silent for some time and stared out of the passenger side window, pouting like a child.

Gail shook her head at the interruption of her thoughts and forced a sweet smile, in an attempt to calm to old man down. 'We've talked about this Uncle, this is good for you and the arrangements have already been made' she advised, attempting to keep her irritation out of her tone.

'I'm a little ol' confused man, you think uprootin' me is gonna help my heart?' he asked, feigning frailty.

Gail could not hold in her laughter at the statement and shot him a knowing look. 'You really expect me to fall for that? You're one of the most stubborn hard headed people I know, second only to my husband. Besides, I'll be right next door and on hand in case your frailty get's the better of you' she mocked.

Abe let out an irritated breath, then regarded her seriously. 'And if you decide to leave me to run off chasin' a story?' he asked accusingly, sensing her restlessness of late.

Gail thought for a moment, not taking her eyes off of the road, then pulled over and turned to face him. 'Your health is getting worse and you insist on ignoring that fact. It's bad enough that you choose to still work and live alone, without accepting any help that's offered to you. I've lost enough of my family and I won't lose you due to your stubborn pride, just because you won't slow down and accept they way things are' she advised sternly, then placed a reassuring hand on his knee.

'You're a Reporter Rosie, it's in your blood. You really think you can just sit around all day in that Wicca Store while others have all the fun investigatin'?' Abe asked knowingly.

Gail let out a long sigh, then shrugged. 'I've been doing that all week haven't I?' she asked bitterly, then turned on the car engine and pulled back on to the road. 'Besides, I'm amazing, who says I just can't do it all' she joked.

Abe laughed at her confidence and rolled his eyes at the statement. 'Your husband won't like you overworkin', no matter how amazin' you are' he advised, knowing Lucas had been trying to keep a tight leash on her not that she was home.

'My husband's the reason I'm stuck in this mess with Goat Town and he'll just have to deal with it' she sighed, then turned down Harper Street and headed towards Abe's new Antique Store.

* * *

Lucas Buck sat in his large dark office and let out a long sigh, as he reviewed the offence reports Ben had put together. It was a beautiful day outside and he begrudged being stuck indoors, especially when he knew it was Abe's moving day; however, Reporters had been badgering him wherever he went, due to his impending announcement and he did not have the patience to deal with them in addition to the old man.

His life appeared to have gotten back to normal since Gail returned to their home; however, he was not oblivious to her desires and sensed her yearning to break free. If that was not frustrating enough, her friend Christie had been attempting to dig into his past and his wife refused to step in, to assist with the problem.

Gail had warned him against any hostile action towards her friend and she had been very clear that any attempt to hurt or tarnish Christie's reputation would result in dire consequences. Although Lucas was intrigued by the threat and wanted nothing more than to discover what punishment his wife would conjure up, he had decided to play the dutiful husband and respect her wishes, at least until he was sure that their rough patch was over.

Christie did not have the skills Gail had, she may interview some people and come across some circumstantial evidence; however, she did not have the investigatory skills or the drive to actually pose him a threat, she was just a gnat that he could not swat. The woman was irritating but harmless, unless she managed to convince Gail to her side and that would be a different story.

He did not believe that would happen, after all the connections they shared; however, a woman's bond with her true friends could be strong and he would have to keep an eye on the situation, to ensure it did not impact his family.

A knock on the door came and Lucas sensed it was Ben wanting to alert him to what he already knew. He stood up from his is seated position and opened the door, then signalled Ben to return to the reception area while he followed close behind.

'Mornin' Miss Everard, to what do we owe the pleasure on this fine day?' Lucas asked, in his most charming southern drawl.

Christie stared at him unimpressed by his charm, then forced a sweet smile. 'Call me Christie Lucas, we're way past the formality of titles' she advised, feigning warmth.

Lucas walked around the main desk and reviewed the box of donuts that Floyd had brought in for them all, he was not a conventional treat lover so walked over to the new coffee machine that his wife had convinced him to buy for his employees. 'Formality is part of what makes the world run smoothly Miss Everard, without that we're all just a bunch of animals wanderin' around with no purpose or respect. Coffee?' he offered politely, smiling as her warmth faded and her true resentment of him showed.

'Alright Sheriff, I'd like to gain access to Juniper House and the officials over there tell me I need to speak to you' she advised, crossing her arms over her chest and watching him closely.

Lucas could not hold in his laughter and shook his head in amusement. 'Your much more capable counterpart has already been down that road and came up with nothin', in fact her thorough investigations brought us closer together and resulted in our happy marriage of today. I don't need another follower, so why don't you pick somethin' a little more original to focus your attention on?' he mocked and his smile grew wider when he saw her fury.

'Your wife may have dropped her investigation due to a conflict of interest, but that won't happen with me' Christie advised sternly.

Lucas disregarded the uncertain look Ben was giving him and approached Christie slowly. 'My wife wasn't my wife until she had proven to herself that her suspicions were unfounded. Had Gail have found somethin' concrete, you would've seen it published by now and we both know she's more thorough than you' he stated, then leaned over the counter and placed his lips close to her ear. 'This half arsed investigation of yours is a joke and you'll get nowhere, just like she did. Now, why don't you run along like all the other sheep and try to figure out what announcement is comin'?'

Christie felt a stir within her at their closeness and pushed it deep down. She did not appreciate being talked down to, especially by a man she did not trust and his confidence only made her want to bring him down more. 'We'll see how thorough I really am won't we Sheriff?' she asked bitterly, then stormed out of the Sheriff's Station and headed towards her car.

'You really think baitin' Gail's best friend is gonna make your life easier?' Ben asked in disbelief of what Lucas had just done.

'You and Matt are her best friends, that cockroach is just a worn out piece of her past that needs to be erased' Lucas advised flatly, then went back to his office and left Ben to worry over his comment.

* * *

Gail stared at the large full box in front of her and let out a long exasperated sigh. She had left Luke with Abe at the front of the Store and had offered to unpack all of the merchandise that needed to be on display; however, the task had become tedious and after she had gotten through the third box, she felt a strong urge to scream. On the plus side, Abe appeared happily distracted by Luke and it meant she did not have to put up with his whining.

She supposed she should be grateful that her son had taken up the burden of Abe's mood, as she would likely have murdered him and buried him under the floorboards. Luke always seemed to be oblivious to Abe's bad moods or ailments and managed to cheer him up effortlessly, she suspected he had the same trait his father had for sensing people's true emotions and the thought concerned her.

Gail would never expect her son to be without the teachings of his father; however, she did not want to consider what would happen if Lucas managed to raise him in his image, or the possibility of darkness festering inside her son. Luke was her good, pure boy and she was not ready to think of him as a traditional Buck. She would do everything in her power to ensure he was protected from past mistakes, knowing full well that Lucas would want him raised in a certain way. She was not about to let her son be engulfed by whatever made Lucas' father Malcolm tick and she knew the road forward would be hard.

As if sensing her thoughts, Luke screamed loudly to attract her attention then waved happily at her. Gail let out a small laugh and shook her head at this apparent purity, then waved at him lovingly and pulled her tongue out at him. Before he could retaliate, the bell above the door rang and they both turned towards the unexpected sound. Gail glanced over the tall bookshelf in front of her and watched the tall man who had entered curiously, as he moved slowly around the Store.

'We're not open' Abe said uninviting, as he shifted Luke to his other side and bounced him up and down gently.

The tall man continued to move around slowly, disregarding the comment and then stopped a few inches away Gail. 'You finally appear to be makin' some progress here, it's about time' he stated casually, then walked past Gail and glanced into the boxes she was unpacking.

Abe was about to order the intrusive man out of his Store, when Gail's index finger came up to silence him.

Gail glanced at the man curiously, intrigued by his mysterious appearance, then remembered her current position in this Town and smiled sweetly. 'It's a big project which is coming along nicely, have you seen a building you'd like to invest in?' she asked warmly, attempting to uncover the reason for this visit.

The man let out a small laugh, amused at her assumption and turned towards her. 'I have no desire to own a business, I like what you're doin' here though. It's about time someone got Goat Town out of the dumps, considerin' it's decline has been public knowledge for years'

Gail's intrigue increased and her senses were going crazy. She took in the mans appearance discreetly, noting his expensive suit and well kept hair. This was not just some working class citizen and he clearly had an agenda. 'I never understand how people can allow official bodies to disregard a place that's still part of their community' Gail shrugged casually, keeping her guard well hidden.

'Spoken like a true first lady, the Sheriff's lucky to have you on his side' the man advised, then turned around and began walking towards the door.

'And who's lucky enough to have you on their side?' Gail called after him suspiciously.

'You if you play your cards right' he advised, then shot her a mischievous wink before exiting the Store.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Christie sat a bench just off the main walkway of the large park that she had brought Lucy to, waiting impatiently for her potential new source to arrive. She had been furious after leaving the Sheriff's Station earlier and had continued to dig into Lucas Buck, in an attempt to prove his assumptions about her capabilities wrong. She had not managed to find anything concrete; however, the same name kept up whenever she enquired about his personal connections and although her instincts were telling her to leave the woman alone, she could not get the Sheriff's words out of her mind and had to see this through.

'This isn't my usual haunt but I suppose it's pleasant enough' Selena sighed, as she sauntered towards her wearing a short pencil skirt and a tight white blouse.

Christie pushed away her reservations and inhaled deeply at the sight of the woman before her, then signalled for her to sit down. 'Thanks for agreeing to meet me, I wasn't sure you'd come'

'Because your taking liberties with my boyfriend?' Selena asked flatly, then forced her demeanour to soften when her unlikely companion visibly tensed. 'Truly I don't care what you two do, Billy's appeal slipped away long ago and I only kept him around out of habit...I gather you're taking up my lunch hour to officially end it between us, seen as he doesn't have the balls to?'

Christie sensed the hostility just beneath Selena's surface and tried to remain calm. She had not intended to go near this woman at all, considering she knew of her relationship with Billy when they started meeting up; however, now that she was aware of her link with their Sheriff, she could not let the connection go. 'I'm not here to talk about Billy' Christie advised, attempting to steer the conversation quickly towards her intended target.

Selena let out a small laugh and sat down beside her. 'Good, that boy is as entertaining as a wet napkin. What are you bothering me for then?' she asked curiously.

'Lucas Buck' Christie stated, then watched her carefully.

Selena smiled amused and she shook her head in mock disapproval. 'Now, that old boy is much more deserving of my attention, but I doubt your best friend will appreciate me elaborating on our mutual lover' she smirked knowingly.

Christie inhaled deeply in an attempt to hide her guilt. If Gail knew she had stooped to this level and was trying to dig up dirt on her husband by using his ex, she suspected there would be serious consequences; however, Christie could not help herself and this woman appeared to be the only one that could help her investigation progress.

'She really doesn't know you're talking to me does she?' Selena asked, sensing Christie's discomfort and becoming intrigued.

'It doesn't matter what she knows, I'm looking for the truth and I suspect you have some information that would benefit me greatly' Christie advised, pushing aside her personal feelings.

'You're screwing my boyfriend and you're seriously trying to enlist my help?' Selena asked in disbelief. 'Although I have no loyalty to Billy these days and I'm treating him just as bad as he's treating me, my loyalty to Lucas never left'

'Even though he traded you in for a younger model? I bet that went over smoothly' Christie interjected, then smiled when she saw the bitterness in Selena's eyes.

Selena inhaled deeply and shook her head at the comment, she was not stupid and she sensed Christie's over-entitlement from a mile away. Being judged by women who believed they were better than her and being used was something that she had become accustomed to, this was not new to her.

Although she was not stupid and understood what Christ was doing, she could not deny that her resentment for Lucas and his perfect family. He had hurt her and his perfect wife had taken what should have been hers, she had given her all to that man and now all she had was a broken relationship which Lucas refused to even acknowledge. 'What do you want from me?' Selena asked suddenly and let out a frustrated sigh.

Christie smiled triumphantly, sensing that she finally had Selena's cooperation and leaned in close to address her fully.

* * *

Lucas sat in the passenger side of Ben's police cruiser and watched Selena closely, as she sauntered confidently out of the main entrance of the park. He smiled to himself at how indiscreet she was and silently applauded her courage, when she had to know that this apparent secret meeting would not get past him.

'Is that Selena?' Ben asked surprised, wondering why she was coming out of the park when she should be at the Elementary School.

'Great powers of observation Benji' Lucas said sarcastically, then drummed his fingers on the dashboard impatiently.

Selena was a curious creature, she yearned to be loyal to him; however, she could not help herself when an opportunity presented itself for her to be tangled up in something relating to him. It had been obvious Christie would go to Selena, Gail had been suspicious of their relationship from day one and covered this base a long time ago. It was like watching his loves investigations all over again, but at a snails pace.

He honestly did not know how Christie had survived in her profession when Gail left her to fend for herself, the woman was incredibly predictable and it was becoming clear that she was not worth his time or effort. Lucas had secretly hoped that she had found something which would warrant his attention, to enable him to have a little fun on this beautiful warm day; however, even his low expectations of her abilities were clearly set too high.

When it became evident that Christie was just poorly rehashing his loves old investigation, he let out a long sigh at the thought of having to return back to his office and the mind numbing offence reports. He had truly hoped something would peak his interest and now he was just irritated at the waste of his time.

Ben sensed the hostility in Lucas and quickly started the car, then drove off in a direction which led them further away from the Station. He had been around his Boss long enough to know when he was becoming restless and that never turned out good for anybody.

Lucas stared out of the window, noting the streets as they passed and regarded Ben curiously. 'You got a plan for us that doesn't involve the Station Deputy?' he asked, amused at Ben attempting to take control.

Ben inhaled deeply and chose not to react to the comment. He had enough stress with the wedding planning at home and he was not about to allow his work life to drag him down too; therefore, he put his food down on the gas pedal and turned on the radio.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Ben, then let out a small laugh and shook his head. He supposed he should not take out his current mood on one of his loyalist friends, especially when he could sense the issues he was experiencing at home. He just needed something to alleviate his boredom, otherwise he would have to enlist the expertise of his twin to shake things up a little.

Ben pulled up outside Millers Bar and Grill, then got out of the car without saying a word and headed for the entrance.

Lucas stared at him confused for a moment, then spotted the blood red Mustang a few spaces away and smiled. Ben had come to know him very well and clearly realised there was nothing that entertained him more than pushing the buttons of his love these days. Lucas exited the car and walked casually up to the restaurant, he sensed his family instantly and headed towards them, smiling charmingly at the people that he passed.

Gail stared curiously out of the window, as she sipped her banana milkshake slowly through a long straw. She had been unable to concentrate after the strange visit earlier and had opted to take Abe for lunch, picking up Merlyn on her way past Judith's old sanctuary. What she had not expected to see was the tall man she had come across earlier, dining with a pretty young woman on a table outside of the restaurant.

When she had spotted him, she situated herself by the window in the booth they had selected and the man had pleasantly waved at her, to indicate his acknowledgement of her presence. As she watched him dine peacefully, her curiosity increased and she could not take her eyes off of his table.

'Oh to be the subject of that devoted attention' Lucas whispered sarcastically, as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Gail knew better than to react suddenly when she had been caught doing something that would potentially cause her husband suspicion; therefore, she continued to look at the table outside for a moment, then turned her attention towards her husband and regarded him pleasantly. 'Oh to be young and in love' she mocked sweetly, then leaned in as Lucas placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'Is that what you truly yearn for Mrs Buck?' Lucas asked amused.

Gail stared into his eyes, then reached under the table discreetly and stroked his manhood. 'I think my desires are well taken care of Master Buck' she whispered teasingly, then shot Ben a wink when she spotted him watching them and went back to drinking her milkshake.

Lucas pulled the straw out of her mouth gently and placed it into his. He took a long suck, savouring the sensation of the cold milkshake travelling down his throat, then licked the excess sugary residue off of his lips and pushed the drink back towards her. 'Since when do you drink liquid sugar when you have an occasion comin' up?' he asked curiously, sensing something had happened to shake up her usual routine.

'Since I've been carting around boxes and unpacking by myself all morning' she said accusingly, not entertaining his prying.

Lucas nuzzled his nose into her neck and kissed it playfully. 'If you wanted my help all you had to do was ask...I bet we could've found a quiet spot in that ol' Store to have a little fun' he whispered mischievously and nipped at her ear.

'Oh get a room' Ben blurted out, then blushed when he realised he had said his thought out loud.

Abe let out a loud laugh and lifted Luke up when the boy mirrored his reaction. 'Look's like everyone's interruptin' us today Rosie' he smiled, then bit his lip when he Gail stared at him wide eyed.

Lucas glanced from Abe to Gail, then cupped his love's chin and turned her face up to his. 'Who else has intruded on your day?' he asked suspiciously and searched her eyes curiously.

'Me' Merlyn interjected, as she returned from the Bar and sensed her cousins discomfort. 'You're in my seat'

Lucas continued to stare deep into Gail's eye's for a moment then released her chin and lifted her up effortlessly to sit on his knee, as he manoeuvred himself into her seat by the window.

Gail allowed herself to be controlled and leaned on the window slightly. There was no reason for her to hide what had happened earlier from her husband; however, their relationship was not what it previously was and her instincts were telling her to remain quiet for the time being.

Merlyn sat down in the seat Lucas had vacated and smiled at Luke, who was reaching for her. 'He's gettin' big' she advised, leaning over the table to stroke his soft cheeks.

'He's a handsome devil' Lucas smiled proudly, then stroked Gail's stomach tenderly and pulled her to closer into him.

Gail inhaled deeply in an attempt to ignore the warmness she felt at his touch and risked a glance towards the intriguing man she had been watching. She held her breath when she realised he was now watching her, then exhaled when he smiled and nodded towards her.

'Care to introduce me to your friend?' Lucas whispered in her ear, as he followed her eyes to the man outside.

'Lucas Buck, this is a random constituent who I'm being courteous to acknowledge whilst pressed against a window uncomfortably. Random constituent, this is Lucas Buck' she gestured sarcastically and smiled sweetly, in an attempt to hide her discomfort.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her response and watched the man curiously as he left the table with a young woman. 'To be young and in love huh?' he asked her quietly.

'I couldn't think of anything more unbearably boring' Gail whispered truthfully, then turned her attention towards her companions and put the mysterious man out of her mind.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb sat on the side porch of the Buck Mansion, watching the birds fly freely in the sky. He was happy that the days had become lighter for longer and wanted to take advantage of the warm weather, by completed his homework outside. Now that Gail was home, he felt that he was required to behave in a responsible manner so not to cause any conflict and that meant not getting behind with his homework like he used to.

He sensed the change in his cousin, even if his father appeared to be oblivious and he did not want to give her any reason to leave them again. Gail had become like a mother to him, she was the only mother he had ever known and he wanted to show her that he was not a burden. Caleb knew he had a darkness inside of him that sometimes resented her for what she meant to his father and it was hard to ignore certain urges; however, he was determined to prove that he could control those dark feelings and contribute to his family.

'Let it out, I truly don't care' Gail said reading his mind, as she approached from the back of the property.

Caleb stared at her in horror, sensing she had read his thoughts and glanced down at his hands to hide his guilt. 'I didn't mean nothin'' he started to apologise.

Gail let out a small laugh and shook her head. 'You're misunderstanding me. Let it out, I'd love to see how far it got with my demons being forever present' she smiled, knowing full well that Rosemary would squash any attempt that his darkness would make on her.

Caleb raised his head and glanced at her confused. 'Where'd you come from?' he asked, suddenly realising the direction she had approached from.

Gail sat down beside him on a porch chair and reached for his homework book to inspect. 'I left Luke with your father and have been here for a while, I wanted to clear my head' she shrugged, then glanced at the incorrect answers on the page in front of her and placed the book back down.

Caleb sensed he had gotten his homework wrong and felt himself become frustrated. 'What's back there anyway?' he asked, looking in the direction she had come from and tried to ignore his disappointment with himself.

Gail watched him carefully, then cupped his chin gently and turned his face up to hers. 'I won't leave just because you got some pointless homework questions wrong, you know that right?'

Caleb dropped his eyes and just shrugged.

Gail finally saw what her recent actions had done to him and she let out an irritated sigh at her own selfishness. 'I'm not leaving Caleb and if something inside of you is causing concern, let's hash it out' she offered, stroking his cheek tenderly with her thumb.

Caleb stared into her eyes and saw the truth in her words. 'I'm not concerned, it's just I sometimes feel some urges are gettin' stronger' he started quietly.

'The urges to hurt me?' she interrupted curiously, unimpressed that both her and Lucas had disregarded the darkness inside of him so easily.

Caleb let out a long sigh and shrugged.

'You can't hurt me, especially here' she reassured him, sensing a protective presence close to her even after what she had put Lucas through previously. 'This place is different and so are we, there's nothing you could do that would cause me concern'

Caleb nodded, unsure of what to say. Gail had experienced his dark urges first hand on more than one occasion and he could not shake his darkness' belief that she was a threat to them, no matter how much he tried.

'You took care of your father and Luke for me, I'm thankful for all you've done' Gail said warmly, sensing the conflict within him and feeling a sadness for what he would inevitably have to go through in the future. She did not understand the Buck traditions, Lucas kept that well hidden from her; however, she sensed there would be a struggle and she doubted she was strong enough to shield both of her boys from it.

Caleb glanced up at her and smiled, he did not recall anyone genuinely thanking him before and a warm affection came over him. 'I was lookin' after my family' he shrugged, trying to hide his joy at the acknowledgement.

Gail could not hold in her smile and wrapped her arms around him, then pulled him in for a long hug. 'You wanna know where I've been?' she asked, knowing his curiosity was as strong as hers. This should have really been Lucas' call; however, he was always saying they were a family and she was more than capable of making decisions for her family.

Caleb squeezed his cousin tight and nodded. 'You and Lucas always disappear around there' he said, then pulled free and glanced towards the back of the property curiously.

'Alright, well let's educate you on your history shall we?' she smiled, then stood up and held out her hand invitingly.

Caleb took Gail's hand and felt the excitement flow through him as she led him towards the back of the property.

* * *

Lucas stood in the park casually and pushed the small swing gently, smiling when Luke erupted into a fit of giggles. He glanced around the large park and noted that the last remnants of light was beginning to fade, meaning darkness would be upon them soon. He had decided to send Ben home early and had brought Luke here, partly to give his mother a significant break from her duties and partly to assist him with his current situation.

Although there was nothing for him to be concerned about as neither woman had enough cunning to pose a real threat, the thought of Christie teaming up with Selena had bothered him more as the day went on and the sheer audacity of their union had to be addressed. Knowing Selena as he did and Christie's lack of imagination, it was not hard to guess where their next meeting would be and he thought he would kill two birds with one stone, by getting Luke's play time out of the way before he headed home to his family.

As if like clockwork, Selena came sauntering down the path to his right and he smiled to himself at how predictable these women were. He did not have to falter from his current activity, as he sensed Selena become aware of his presence instantly and she froze on the spot. He waited for a moment, sensing her debate on whether to stay or run and smiled when she started to make her way slowly towards him.

'A little late for a baby to be out isn't it?' Selena asked, feigning confidence.

Lucas sensed her discomfort at his presence and his smile grew wider. 'My boy ain't afraid of the dark Miss Coombs and I'm pretty sure there's no safer place in Trinity than by my side, you remember how that was right?' he asked nonchalantly.

Selena gulped hard at the question and glanced around the park, to ensure Christie had not arrived yet. 'It's been a while since I felt any kind of protection Sheriff, but it's always welcome' she stated, then moved closer to Luke and reached for his cheek.

Lucas pulled the swing back, not appreciating her assumption that it was alright to touch his son and shot her a look of warning. 'You know how it works Teacher, you stay on the straight and narrow then all's well, but if you cross me...'

'I haven't' Selena interrupted, knowing the lecture all to well and witnessing the consequences first hand.

'So you're just havin' a leisurely stroll in the park alone, this late in the evenin'?' he asked knowingly.

Selena inhaled deeply and shook her head. Any desire to hurt him had instantly left when she saw him and her common sense returned. 'I'm just seeing how far your wife's friend is willing to go' she lied, then stood tall in an attempt to appear strong.

Lucas could not hold in his laughter and signalled for her to come closer, as he continued to push Luke gently on the swing. 'I wasn't born yesterday Selena and I know you. I'm willin' to forgive any untoward thoughts you may have had, hell if that's all you got then everythin' is just fine and dandy' he smiled charmingly. 'But if you are plottin' against me, there will be a conversation'

Selena had been close to Lucas for long enough to know that false disarming look and smile. He was like a lion playing with it's prey before devouring it and she knew that once his target was set, there was no getting out of the firing line.

'Glad to know that you still understand the way it is Teacher' Lucas said amused, reading her mind.

'What do you want from me?' she asked, knowing his torture would have started by now if he did not have another use for her.

Lucas smiled devilishly and glanced towards the main entrance of the park, sensing Christie's presence. 'All I want is for you to continue on for now, give her a little rope to hang herself with and we'll revisit this conversation in the near future' he advised dominantly, then carefully removed Luke from the swing and headed towards the side exit of the park.

* * *

Caleb stared in awe at the old craftsmanship of the woodwork, as he was led through the long corridors to the main area of the house. He had followed Gail obediently through the areas of the property that he had not been allowed to visit previously and was honoured that she trusted him enough to bring him back through the banned area of the house.

Gail had not provided much information about his history, she had just given him a tour of the backyard and pointed out the woods to the far end of the property. He suspected she did not want to overstep without his fathers permission and was just thankful that he had been included in the area that both her and his father disappeared to on occasion.

The quiet corridors had an eerie feel and he sensed an unusual presence all around him. When Gideon skulked out of a door which was slightly ajar, Caleb realised that this area of the property may not be as safe as it looked and kept very close to his cousin.

'Nearly there' Gail advised, sensing his discomfort. She had not planned on showing him this part of the property; however, she wanted to alleviate some of his curiosity and she knew Gideon would always be on hand to ensure Caleb did not wander here of his own accord when she was not present.

They turned down another long corridor and Gail opened one of the many doors, leading them into the main entrance of the house. Caleb let out a sigh of relief that they had made it to his familiar surroundings and Gail smiled at his innocence.

'You look like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole son' Lucas said as he stood in the foyer with his arms crossed over his chest, then shot Gail a disapproving glance.

'Gail showed me where y'all go to hide from me and Luke' Caleb smiled, then rushed into the main Study to see his brother.

Lucas inhaled deeply and let out an exasperated breath when Caleb left them. 'You takin' liberties with my boy now?' he asked abruptly, unable to hide his suspicion of her actions.

Gail sensed his disapproval and let out a small laugh. 'I'm showing my step son what his backyard looks like, is that a problem?' she asked, not attempting to hide her irritation with his possessiveness.

Lucas felt his rage just beneath the surface, then took a deep breath to shake off his feelings of distrust and laughed. 'With your friend bein' allowed to freely dig up dirt on me, can you blame my suspicion?' he asked, then reached for her hips and pulled her to him forcefully.

Gail let out an irritated sigh and shook her head. She did not want to think about what Christie was doing, as she did not trust her darkness would remain civil and she did not want a repeat of the last time it took offence at Christie's actions. 'What she's doing is none of my concern and I'm just focused on my family. If you want things to continue to run smoothly here, you'll ensure she's no concern of yours' she warned, then pulled free of his grasp and went to find her boys.

Lucas watched her leave and bit his bottom lip in irritation, he had to be more careful about allowing his feelings towards his loves oldest friend to show and would have to ensure that he took full advantage of Selena's involvement in the situation.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

It was one day to the big announcement that Lucas was going to reveal and Caleb was being hounded by his friends, due to their parents wanting the gossip first. Caleb finally understood what his cousin had been attempting to teach him previously about gossip being a form of poison and he had chosen to ride alone after school, to avoid being dragged down by it all.

Caleb had been spending more time with Gail after school, he had been helping her set up Abe's new Store and was finally beginning to feel like things were returning back to normal, or as normal as his family could expect. Gail had given him the day off helping her today and had told him to have fun with his friends after school; however, Caleb had decided to surprise her and was riding to Abe's new Store to assist her.

When Caleb reached his destination, he set his bicycle down carefully and took in a few deep breaths. It had been a long ride and he needed to catch his breath, if he was going to convince his cousin that he was alright to work and help her. He approached the large Store window and smiled at the display of ornaments, which he had arranged. He had thought Abe or Gail would change his arrangement; however, it was exactly how he had left it and he was proud of his work.

Caleb felt his heart rate return to an acceptable level and walked towards the door. Before he had a chance to enter, a hand clamped over his wrist and gently pulled him back on the sidewalk. 'Get off me!' Caleb snapped, shocked at the unexpected action taken by a stranger.

'Calm down little buddy, you don't wanna disturb your cousin yet' the tall man stated calmly, then signalled for Caleb to follow him and smiled when the boy obeyed.

Gail let out a long satisfied moan as Lucas reached around from behind her and unbuttoned her blouse, then ran his lips over her bare shoulder. She had dropped Abe and Luke off to have coffee with Matt, hoping for some peace to finally finish unpacking Abe's things; however, her husband had rudely interrupted and pulled her away from her task.

Lucas smiled as she let out another satisfied moan when he pulled her blouse off and nipped at the back of her neck. She had rushed off early after using her mouth to satisfy him this morning, assuming he would leave her be; however, he was not about to let her go all day without a release. When he found out that she was off loading Abe onto Harvard for a few hours, he saw his opportunity to perform his required husband duties and had come to her. He kissed her neck softly and ran his hands underneath her short skirt, then removed her panties carefully and unzipped his pants.

Gail had no time for this right now; however, her desire for him took over and she called out as he entered her. She held onto the bookcase in front of her and willed him to take her hard. When he gripped her hips then began pounding in and out of her, she let out a small laugh at how well he knew what she wanted and pushed her behind back to allow him to fill her completely.

Lucas kissed the back of her neck softly and moved his hands to her stomach, he stroked her tenderly then thrust in and out of her harder, not being able to get enough of her. He sensed her enjoyment of this treatment and bit down on her neck hard, piercing the skin. As he tasted her blood in his mouth, their climax came together and he smiled when she called out his name.

Gail rested her head on the bookcase and inhaled deeply, as Lucas licked her wound tenderly. She laughed at her desire to be taken in such a fashion and his willingness to take her rough, then shook her head at how dysfunctional they truly were.

Lucas continued to lick her wound and stroke her stomach, then raised his head when he heard her laugh. 'Wanna share the joke love?' he asked, unsure how to take her amusement.

Gail let out a deep breath, then leaned back and reached up to his cheek. 'We're so far beyond damaged it's unreal' she advised, then closed her eyes and relaxed into him.

Lucas laughed at the comment, then stared deep into her eyes. 'Normal's overrated' he advised, then pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately.

Gail felt herself getting lost in his touch, then felt a sharp pain pierce through her brain and she broke free of his grasp.

'What the hell?' Lucas asked confused, unimpressed that she had broken their connection.

'Shhh' Gail ordered, placing her finger on his lips and pulled her clothes on before heading towards the end of the aisle that she had created with bookcases. 'Damn it!' she snapped, then signalled for Lucas to stay while she tried to make herself presentable and exited the Store.

Gail had spotted Caleb's bicycle and knew he was not in the Store, otherwise they would have heard the bell above the door. She surveyed her surroundings, sensing her cousins presence close by and let out a relieved sigh when she spotted him sat on a bench with a young girl.

''Bout time you showed up' Caleb stated, not taking his eyes from the hand of cards he was holding and reviewing them curiously.

Gail stared at both children confused, then sensed the man behind her and shook her head. 'Are you following me for a reason Sir?' she asked casually so not to alert Caleb to her irritation, then turned around to face the curious man behind her.

'Adam, not Sir and I just wanna get to know the new girl in this neck of the woods' Adam smiled warmly, then held his hand out for her to shake.

Gail sensed that Lucas was watching them through the window and let out a small laugh. 'You're infuriating' she advised Adam, unsure of what to make of this; however, kept her tone pleasant and smiled so not to cause Lucas concern.

'What would've been infuriatin' is if that boy waltzed in and caught you in your previous entanglement with your husband' Adam whispered amused, 'Luckily I was around with my daughter and we prevented an unfortunate conversation'

'Well I guess I should thank you for spying on us and knowing what my cousin needed to avoid' she advised, forcing a sweet tone but regarding him suspiciously.

Adam let out a small laugh and shook his head. 'I promise it was nothin' like that, I can imagine the Sheriff would have a lot to say if he suspected anythin' untoward'

'What do you think he's suspecting now?' she asked, signalling towards the Store window.

'When you go and tell him about our play date, I'm hoping not much' Adam advised and continued to smile pleasantly at her.

Gail regarded him with disbelief for a moment, then she felt the familiar hand grab her hips and was pulled back into her husbands arms.

'I've seen you before in the same vicinity as my wife' Lucas advised, staring at the man distrustfully.

Gail sensed Lucas' distrust and pulled his face to hers, then kissed him passionately. 'Adam and I were just making the final arrangements for Caleb's play date' she lied in a reassuring tone, when she pulled out of the embrace.

Lucas stared deep into her eyes, searching for the lie; however, her guard was firmly up, so he glanced at Adam suspiciously.

'Can I go? I want Emily to finish showin' me how to play' Caleb advised, then looked at his father hopefully.

Lucas let out a small laugh and shook his head. 'A little old for a play date isn't he love?' he asked Gail flatly.

'Emily's too smart for her own good and finds it hard to meet new children. You can join us all if you like, my wife would happily fix an extra plate of dinner' Adam offered non threateningly.

'He's busy with a prior engagement, aren't you sweetheart?' Gail asked knowingly, then stared at Lucas disapprovingly.

Lucas sensed she was aware of his scheduled meeting with Selena and forced a smile. 'I'll be home by 7, don't be late' Lucas advised, not wanting her to get into his meeting right now, then signalled for Caleb and Gail to return to Abe's Store.

Adam waved pleasantly as they left, then regarded Lucas carefully. 'There's nothin' to be worried about' he reassured.

'You better hope not' Lucas warned, then left the man alone with his child.

* * *

Lucas sat on the bonnet of his car, tapping his fingers impatiently on his knee. He opened his minds eye to locate his love and let out a relieved breath when she had not closed herself off to him. She was in a large backyard with a bouncy castle, there were two children that he did not recognise and he spotted Caleb with his new friend away from the group. Gail was sat talking to the young woman he had seen at the Bar and Grill, while the man who appeared to arrange the get together was nowhere in sight.

Usually Lucas would insert his dominance by now and would have interjected himself into the gathering; however, he was focused on his other more pressing task and wanted to ensure everything would run smoothly for tomorrow's announcement.

Lucas sensed Selena approaching and gave one last look at his family, before deciding the gathering was nothing but what it appeared to be and focusing his attention on his present company. 'Well?' he asked irritated, not bothering with pleasantries.

'Good evening to you too' Selena said cattily, then leaned against the car bonnet and lit up a cigarette.

Lucas allowed her one drag before taking it from her fingers and throwing it to the ground. 'Unlike you, I have a family to get home to. What is she doin' Selena?' he asked abruptly.

Selena did not appreciate being treated like a tool, she used to get something from these arrangements; however, now she just got treated like dirt. 'Nothing to do with you' she advised and stared down the quiet street in front of her.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. 'The idiot has been runnin' around Town tryin' to dig up dirt on me all week and now she ain't doin' nothin'?' he asked in disbelief.

Selena let out a long sigh and bit her lip in irritation. 'She was hinting at looking into Judith due to your interest in Caleb, but I convinced her out of that. Now she's just following all the other Reporters, attempting to find out what your stupid announcement is...Can I go now?' she asked flatly.

'Did you tell my wife about this meetin'?' Lucas asked suspiciously, wanting to know how Gail had found out.

'God no' Selena laughed uncomfortably, knowing any sign of disloyalty would not work out well for her.

'Then you can go' Lucas advised, jumping off the car and heading towards the drivers side.

Selena watched him for a moment, then rushed out of the way when he started up the engine and drove towards her. He narrowly missed her as he sped passed and she let out a small laugh at how bad her life had gotten.

* * *

Gail sat in Lucas' grandfather chair in front of the fireplace in the main Study, with Gideon resting peacefully at her feet. She had been trying to read a book on the history of witches being burned at the stake in Western Europe, in an attempt to expand her knowledge; however, her mind kept returning to Caleb's play date.

'And why would that be love?' Lucas asked suspiciously, as he entered the room quietly and read her mind.

Gail cursed herself for her inability to sense her husband, or keep her thoughts guarded and continued to try to focus on her book.

When she did not answer Lucas became agitated and knelt down beside her, then took the book abruptly from her hand and threw it on the floor behind him. He disregarded Gideon's growls and turned Gail to face him. 'Care to share what your unexpected meetin' uncovered?' he asked bluntly.

'Care to share what yours uncovered?' Gail asked knowingly, then watched him closely and relaxed when he smiled at her proudly.

'So you are monitorin' the Christie situation?' he asked, happy that she had not completely left him to deal with her friend.

'I'm monitoring your ex's involvement and whether you successfully convince her to do your dirty work, believing incorrectly that there'll be no fall out on you' Gail advised, fully aware that he would try to find a loop hole to deal with Christie.

Lucas let out an amused laugh and ran his fingers up her legs tenderly. 'Firstly, I'm not the one who involved Selena and Secondly, you can't blame a man for tryin'' he smirked, then leaned him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Gail let out a long sigh and shook her head at his incessant need to turn everything into a game. 'He's Dylan's attorney and wanted to check out my credibility, that's what I got from it anyway' she offered openly, knowing the subject would return back to Adam.

'He tell you that?' Lucas asked curiously, whilst reaching under her skirt and started gently removing her panties.

Gail laughed and took hold of his hands, to prevent him pulling down her panties past her knees. 'He didn't have to, you think I'd go into some random thing blind?'

'Sometimes I wonder whether your need for adventure would cloud your judgement' Lucas shrugged, then freed his hands and continued to pull her panties off.

'That need got me to give myself over to you, so I guess that's a fair comment' she sighed then bit her lip teasingly and pushed him to the floor, before straddling him.

Lucas laughed at her willingness to entertain him, even when she was clearly distracted and unzipped his pants to allow her to take him inside of her. 'I ain't complainin', it's just an observation. Do I need to arrange a meetin' with our attorney?' he asked, then let out a loud moan when she placed him inside of her and began to ride him slowly.

'You need to shut up and let me release some of my pent up energy. It's hard work playing the Reporter, Preservationist, dutiful wife and devoted mother you know?' she panted sarcastically, feigning innocence.

Lucas gripped her behind tight and lifted up his hips, to enable him to push deeper into her. 'Alright, I'll leave you be with this attorney but you make sure it doesn't impact my announcement tomorrow or there'll be hell to pay' he warned and nipped at her neck, unable to push down his animal desire for her.

Gail rolled her eyes at his statement, then closed her eyes and succumbed to the intense pleasure he was giving her. She was not sure yet how she would handle Adam; however, she did not want Lucas getting involved.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of Lucas' big announcement and Gail had left early, to avoid being drawn in to the festivities when she was so busy. She glanced around the Antique Store and smiled at her work, she was happy that Abe had actually took a back seat and the finished result was exactly what she had hoped for.

Abe walked into the main area holding Luke and let out a small gasp. Gail had managed to recreate his old Store down to the letter and he was finding it hard to remain mad at her for making him move.

'Well?' she asked expectantly, waiting for some demoralising comment.

'It's perfect' Abe said, then walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Gail was taken aback by the gesture, not used to Abe's genuine affection without any remark to go with it. 'You sure this is how you want it?' she asked, knowing how hard this move was for him and wanting to make him comfortable.

'As long as you're right next door, it's exactly how I want it' Abe advised and smiled warmly.

'Well ain't this the tender moment' Lucas stated sarcastically, as he entered the Store with Caleb trailing behind him holding a plant.

Abe let out a long sigh, then handed him Luke and stared at Caleb suspiciously. 'What's that thing?' he asked abruptly.

'A house warmin' gift for your new professional home, be appreciative ol' man' Lucas advised as he steadied his boisterous son.

Gail rolled her eyes at the interruption, then smiled warmly at Luke as he clung onto his father and started pulling his hair. 'Do you need something?' she asked, unimpressed at the visit.

'I need you to change into the appropriate attire and get in the car Mrs Buck' he ordered calmly and pulled his hair free of Luke's grasp.

Gail inhaled deeply in irritation and shook her head. 'I have something I need to do before I put on my dutiful wife hat sweetheart' she said sarcastically, then went to leave the Store.

Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him roughly, disregarding Abe's look of warning. 'I need you now love, whatever you have to do will have to wait' he stated dominantly.

Gail sensed that Abe was about to get involved and held up her free hand to silence him. 'Well why didn't you say that in the first place Master Buck' she mocked sweetly and pulled her arm free of his grasp, then headed towards the Wicca Store next door.

Abe watched her go and shook his head disapprovingly. 'One day she'll retaliate for the way you treat her boy' he advised.

'Oh I'll feel her wrath tonight ol' man, but for now I need her to play her part' Lucas laughed and signalled for Abe to follow him out of the Store.

* * *

Ben stood outside of the Town Hall, attempting to ignore the Reporters surrounding him. He had been ordered to ensure everything was set up for Lucas' big announcement and as Lucas was nowhere to be seen, he felt like he had been thrown to the wolves.

'Is he ever going to show?' Christie called to Ben impatiently, bored of waiting.

Ben stared down at Christie and narrowed his eyes in disdain. He had not warmed to this woman who had interjected herself into Billy's life and acted overly familiar just because she was an old friend of Gail's.

'What's takin' so long?' Danielle shouted, finding her voice when she heard Christie challenge the Deputy.

Ben let out a long sigh and turned towards Floyd, who was standing at the entrance with his back turned to the crowd in an attempt to seem invisible. 'Lucas Buck don't have a timetable that he shares with us, why don't you take it up with him when he shows?' Ben snapped at them, then started heading to Floyd in the hopes that he would be out of the firing line.

'Can you at least tell me whether this announcement is worth this waste of my time?' Christie asked irritated.

'It's not Ben's fault you were too distracted to figure out what this obvious announcement is' Gail advised knowingly, as she strolled up behind her friend and gave her a gentle shove.

Ben let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gail and shot her a relieved smile.

'Well look at you all dolled up to the hilts' Christie mocked, noticing the bright floral dress and white shawl that her friend was wearing.

'Some of us have to make an effort' Gail said sarcastically, running her hand over her short dress and flicking her long loose hair comically over her shoulder.

'Some of us wouldn't have to if they didn't settle for a small town Sheriff' Christie stated quietly, not able to hide the judgement from her tone.

Gail stared at Christie challenging her to continue, then felt Lucas' firm grip around her hips as he pulled her to him.

'Ain't no-one settlin' here Darlin', my love's exactly where she belongs. Ain't that right soulmate?' Lucas asked confidently.

Gail saw Christie's features turn cold and she shook her head in irritation. This battle between them both needed to stop, otherwise she would end up getting involved and neither of them would have a free pass if she had to step in.

Lucas sensed Gail's mood change drastically and pulled her towards the podium. 'Come on love, duty calls' he smiled, then shot Christie a triumphant wink before heading up the steps to the Town Hall.

'You know this announcement is pointless right?' Gail whispered, forcing a warm smile for the onlookers.

'This announcement which your peers appear to have failed to work out is required for the good of our Town, or did you forget what we got up to together on my birthday?' he smiled, feeling himself become excited over the thought of their shared act.

Gail let out a long sigh and shot him a look of warning. 'Just because my colleagues haven't printed anything doesn't mean they're none the wiser. I had this announcement sussed as soon as you mentioned it' she advised, then carefully pulled herself free of his grasp and went to stand next to Ben.

Lucas watched her appreciatively as her short dress raised slightly, allowing him to admire her long toned legs. When Ben cleared his throat loudly, Lucas realised where he was and turned towards the crowd in front of him. He smiled charmingly when he noticed they had caught him staring at Gail and shrugged playfully. 'You can't blame me for admirin' somethin' so fine' he joked and his smile grew wider when the men in the audience laughed.

'Get on with it Sheriff, we've got other places to be than gawking at your wife' Christie called, not impressed at his lack of respect for his friend or that his comment was unchallenged.

Gail rolled her eyes at both Lucas' comment and Christie's hostility. If she was not on display for the public, she would have addressed them both appropriately.

Ben glanced at Gail and leaned in close. 'Do you want me to say somethin'?' he asked, not impressed that the attention was being put on Gail in such a way.

Gail forced a smile and shook her head. 'I'm used to this, just be thankful no-ones bothering you anymore' she advised and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Lucas sensed Gail's discomfort and decided to reign in his anger at Christie's comment, disregarding her completely. 'As you all know, we lost our beloved Mayor John some time ago in a terrible tragedy...'

'On your birthday' Christie interrupted, then held up her tape recorder to capture his reaction.

Gail watched as Lucas' expression remained unchanged; however, she sensed his rage rising and went to his side. 'Being good friends with John's wife Mary, I can't express enough how big a loss this was for us all' she addressed the crowd sweetly, stroking Lucas' back to show her support.

Lucas knew how hard it was for Gail to outwardly dismiss her friend in public and appreciated what it meant for her to pick his side. 'There's never a right time to replace such a loss, but John wouldn't want you all bein' without a leader in the Town Hall'

Gail watched as the realisation came over the faces of her colleagues and stared at them disgusted with their lack of simple knowledge.

'Judging by the looks on most of your faces, I can see that this has come as a shock' Lucas said and glanced at Gail smugly.

'Judging by your looks I think some of you need to work a little harder in reporting the news' Gail scolded, then shot Christie a disappointed look.

Lucas smiled charmingly and pulled Gail closer to him, happy that she had chosen to share this moment with him after what they had done together. 'It pains me to announce that there is a replacement for John, the man that's been chosen is a good member of the community and should be well known to you all. Can you all give it up for our good friend Peter Muller' he asked, then signalled for Peter to come up to the podium.

Gail watched in disbelief as most of the crowd applauded, then stepped closer to the microphone before Peter had chance to reach them. 'And seen as this is a democracy, please give a hand for his competition Adam Stone' she announced and felt Lucas' eyes bore into her when the unplanned words came out of her mouth.

Adam stood at the back of the crowd and his eyes grew wide when she called his name. He had not even realised that he had been noticed, let alone known that he would be put forward for an elected position of Mayor.

Gail continued to disregard Lucas' warning stare and pointed towards Adam expectantly. She had not planned this; however, after being questioned about Dylan for over an hour last night, she realised that this was the perfect way to distract him from bothering her. 'Come on Adam, don't shy' she smiled sweetly at his obvious discomfort. 'Adam is a good family man and his father went to school with mine. A lot of you should know him from his firm stance on the neglect of Goat Town before I stepped in'

Lucas felt his rage clawing to be released and tightened his grip around Gail. This was not how this was supposed to play out and he did not appreciate being outshone, especially on such an important subject.

Adam stepped up to the podium and stood beside Gail, trying to ignore the rage that he sensed from the Sheriff. When Gail managed to part from her husbands grip, Adam leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. 'What is this?' he asked confused.

'Your chance to do something right like you've always wanted to' Gail advised knowingly, then slapped him on the back playfully and left the group to figure this out themselves.

Lucas inhaled deeply in an attempt to push down his rage, then s gave Christie a look of warning when she shot him a triumphant wink and went to join Gail.

* * *

Caleb sat on the front porch of his home, swinging on the porch chair. The day had not gone as planned and Lucas had brought him straight home after the announcement at the Town Hall, then left him alone while he went around to the back of the property. Caleb sensed that his father was annoyed and did not want to cause him any further irritation; therefore, he just sat here on his own, contemplating what he wanted to do.

Gail pulled up beside Lucas' Crown Victoria and headed towards Caleb, holding Luke in her arms. She had retreated to the Wicca Store with Luke earlier and had decided it was about time to return home to face the music. When she saw Caleb sat on the porch swing alone, she knew Lucas was truly in a bad mood and shot her cousin an apologetic look.

'They were supposed to be for you' Caleb advised as he took his brother when he reached for him and signalled towards the bouquet of flowers to the left of him. 'I was supposed to bring them to you on stage for all you were doin' with Goat Town, but you changed the plans'

Gail rolled her eyes at the accusation in his voice and signalled for him to take Luke inside, attempting not to show how annoyed she was at herself for ruining the day.

'Where are you goin'?' he asked curiously.

'To ensure your father hasn't done anything stupid' she advised, then smiled reassuringly at him and headed towards the back of the property.

Gail spotted Lucas leaning against the large fountain and let out a sigh of relief. It was a good sign that he had not gotten as far as the family grave site and this meant that he was still able to be reasoned with.

'I wouldn't count too much on that love' Lucas said venomously and threw down a stone that he had been examining.

Gail closed the distance between them, took hold of his hands and placed it under her short dress. 'Are you sure there's nothing I can do to break this mood of yours?' she asked mischievously and stroked her hands up his chest, before starting to unbutton his shirt.

'You threw a pony into the race and backed him with your family name, you've gotta know this ain't gonna end well' Lucas advised as he subconsciously stroked her sweet spot, unable to fight his urges to touch her.

Gail was thankful that she still had this affect on him, as she did not have the patience to get into an argument. 'I told you I'd handle his questioning and now it's handled. He can't defend Dylan and run for Mayor. Besides, he is a good family man who would actually do some good, his family are adorable' she stated, reaching down and unzipping his pants slowly.

'A good, honest, family man isn't what Trinity needs, or have you forgotten who you married?' Lucas asked, unable to keep the frustration out of his tone.

'I haven't forgotten, have you forgotten who you married?' she asked sweetly, 'I also have some form of integrity left inside of me'

'And that's what makes our union all the more fun' he smiled, unable to stay mad at her and lifted her up onto the fountain, then thrust his hard manhood ininside of her.

Gail let out a loud moan and bit her bottom lip, due to the burst of pleasure that surged through her. What she had done today was not ideal; however, it was the quickest way to deal with her inquisitor and would help convince Christie that there was nothing untoward with the replacement Mayor if a fair election took place.

Lucas sensed her thoughts and shook his head in irritation, he could not deny her logic no matter how much he wanted to and he would have to accept that the right choice had been made for now; however, he was more determined than ever to deal with Christie before she became an actual threat.

-The End-


End file.
